


A trip to Vault-con

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Tales from the coffee-shop verse [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, coffee-shop au, even though the coffe-shop part isn't really important here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had never been at Vault-con and obviously they were very excited.<br/>The cosplays, the merchandise, the decorations, everything was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trip to Vault-con

\- I told you I didn’t want any presents-, Rhys said.

\- I know babe, but c’mon, at least take a look at it!-, Vaughn encouraged him.

Rhys sighed; he hated presents: they made him feel like he was in debt with the person who was giving it to him. Not only that, but he usually received stuff he didn’t even want or need; he wasn’t a great actor, so it was difficult for him to pretend that he liked it.

Still, he didn’t want to upset his boyfriend, so he unwrapped his present and, oh god… they were two tickets to Vault-con!

\- Vaughn, I love you, so much!-.

 

 

They had never been at Vault-con and obviously they were very excited.

The cosplays, the merchandise, the decorations, everything was perfect.

 

\- You know, we could’ve made a cosplay too if you told me earlier-, Rhys mused, looking around.

\- …Maybe next time-, Vaughn replied, vague, not wanting to hurt Rhys’ feelings with a sudden refusal.

 

 

The tickets Vaughn had gotten them were special tickets: with those he and Rhys were allowed to the exclusive interview with the director of the show, Jack, called “Handsome” Jack by the fans – not Vaughn though – and the main cast.

Needless to say, both Vaughn and Rhys couldn’t wait for that to happen; what if they revealed something about the upcoming season?

 

They couldn’t take the front line’s seats, but they weren’t that far away; they could still see clearly the stage in front of them.

As Jack made his entrance, the crowd exploded; everybody clapped their hands, shouting his name, well, not exactly everybody: it wasn’t that he outright hated him, but Vaughn was convinced that Jack was by far over appreciated by the fans, especially after the really bad decisions he had made, like killing off Lilith’s character – who, by the way, was the main character – and let the series move on anyways because they had a disagreement.

His pretentious character didn’t help either, but unfortunately the rest of the fans found it hot, something that he would never understand.

 

Then the actors arrived; there was Timothy Lawrence, Jack’s twin brother who played the fan favourite Gentle Jim, Nisha, Wilhelm and Athena.

Rhys and Vaughn didn’t waste any time and they took several selfies with the actors on the stage.

\- This is gonna look so cool on my snapchat feed!-, Vaughn said, - Yvette is gonna be so jealous!-.

\- She doesn’t even watch the show-, Rhys replied, but apparently Vaughn hadn’t heard him.

 

When the interview started, the room got immediately quiet. Nobody dared to speak.

They revealed that they had finished shooting the next season a month ago and they were very enthusiast about it.

Jack said they tried a different approach that time.

\- It’s gonna be difficult times, it’s gonna be darker-, that was what he had said

 

Nobody addressed the elephant in the room, namely the death of the main character. From what it seemed Timothy had taken Lilith’s place as the lead, but he looked very nervous about it.

Poor man; he had always said during every interview that he didn’t take pressure well, and now that he was the main character, he was definitely feeling worse.

 

Then, some fans asked a few questions. A girl showed her concern because Athena’s contract was almost over and she wanted to know if she was going to renew it.

Athena replied that she was trying to keep herself open to new roles and new experiences, making clear that that was probably the last season they would have seen her.

 

Vaughn let a sorrowful “no” escape his lips.

Athena’s character, the great Gladiator, was his favourite; how was he supposed to live, now?

 

That wasn’t all, though; in fact, at the end of the interview, they broadcast the trailer of the new season.

They had never said anything about a trailer, so of course the crowd rejoiced.

 

 

\- Oh my god, man! I’m so hyped right now!-, Rhys exclaimed as he and Vaughn left the place.

\- At least one of us is-, the other replied.

\- Wait, you aren’t?-, Rhys asked, perplexed.

\- Well-, he started, - I just… I dunno, man, I was hyped too at first...-.

\- See?-, Rhys interrupted, but Vaughn continued.

\- But then I realised that… it was nothing great-, he said, - As if the series has lost something-.

\- Are you kidding me?-, Rhys replied, not because he was angry or wanted to start an argument, but simply because he didn’t understand.

Game of Vaults was Vaughn’s favourite show; he could spend hours – if not days – talking about it so… why was he acting like that?

 

Vaughn replied with a simple shrug: not even he didn’t know why he was feeling like that; maybe he was just tired and wanted to watch something new, different.

\- Don’t worry, though-, he said then, - I’m still gonna watch it with you-.

Ok, he didn’t like the trailer, but c’mon, Game of Vaults was still Game of Vaults, so he was willing to give it a chance.

He also didn’t want to upset Rhys too much; that was his day, his present, and he absolutely didn’t want to ruin it.

 

 

When they returned home, the sky was already dark.

They took turns to take a quick shower and then they immediately went to bed. They were too tired to do anything else, even eat.

Thank goodness they didn’t have to work the next day, so they could rest.

 

\- So, did you enjoy your present?-, Vaughn asked as Rhys climbed on the bed.

\- A lot-, Rhys replied, laying beside his boyfriend.

He hugged his waist and he rested his head on his chest, then he added:

\- Thank you, Vaughn-.

\- You know I would do anything for you-, the other replied.

Rhys raised his head, looking at him, and he smiled.

Vaughn thought he had fallen in love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Jack is still an asshole in this AU too


End file.
